


Treat You Better

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Question (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, Distrust, Edward Nygma Needs a Hug, Edward Nygma's Love Life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feelings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Open Relationships, Recovery, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, supportive friends, the road so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: They say a life without love isn't worth to be lived.They forgot to specify love may bring joy, warm feelings and euphoria, it's also what makes said life so painful, difficult and dark at times..Alternate summary:Edward Nygma's love life truly is SOMETHING.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma & Everyone, Edward Nygma & Jason Todd, Edward Nygma & Vic Sage, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma/Vic Sage, Hal Jordan/Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Ra's al Ghul/Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because of 'Treat You Better' by Shawn Mendes. If you don't know this wonderful song, I highly recommend you listen to it forthwith ~  
> Have a good read!  
> Enjoy :)

Jonathan Crane is everything Edward Nygma never knew he wanted, needed and craved for in his life.

Intelligent, patient, sarcastic, talented... strangely protective of him, too. When he was barely a teenager, freshly appeared in the business, Scarecrow took him under his wing.

It's almost logical, that after years of being fascinated, admirative and in awe of the man, Edward fell in love with him. What the young genius hadn't predicted nonetheless, is that Jonathan Crane _fell in love_ as well.

And that... that was just _beautiful._

"You are the best thing that ever happened in my life.", Eddie whispered.

His heartwarming confession resulted in a soft kiss Jon placed on his neck. The older man put an arm around Edward's slim waist, his right hand landed flat on his stomach as he pressed his body against his from behind, spooning him.

"While I am sincerely touched to hear this, I can't help feeling a tiny bit sorry you consider _me_ 'the best'."

"That's plainly because you _are,_ dear doctor Crane."

They chuckled, their sweet laughters filled the atmosphere with a pure, authentic _joy._

Eddie held his hand, he interlaced their fingers together. He loved _feeling_ Jon. In every sense of the term: when they work, elaborate schemes or talk science, he feels his dedication, his _passion_ for the topics. When they hang out, as pals would, he enjoys chatting with him, having fun and engaging in mundane activities... like the memorable day he made an attempt at teaching him how to bake pumpkin cakes.

During their first kiss, he was over the moon when he felt Jonathan's _responsiveness_ to his ministrations. Over their first night a couple of weeks later, he couldn't tell what procured him the most pleasure: the glorious sex or the feeling of Jonathan _into_ the action.

Looking back at this slice of time, that night hadn't been subtle in itself, not an impressive performance either: they studied an innovative formula, kissed and flirted in their hideout. Once they both realized they _flirted more than they worked,_ Eddie grabbed Jonathan's front shirt and murmured in an inviting manner:

"Come in there. I've got a new subject for you doctor Crane: you must study _me._ "

Edward smiled at the memory of this night. In comparison, the one they had at present had been... expertly led, given that they knew each other's preferences for a while.

 _Right now,_ Ed was fond of the sensation of Jonathan's nude form cuddling his equally naked body. He leaned unto this lanky bag of bones and sharp edges pressing against his relatively small and thin frame, the arm around his middle reminiscient of a security belt, Jon's breath brushing against his neck after he nuzzled his long ginger hair. It was getting a bit too long, he should hire Diedre for a haircutting session some time soon, or he'll look like a hippie.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Eddie."

Edward was convinced he couldn't be happier.

Happiness must have a _price_ however, he learned it the hard way over the following years. Everything was perfect, bright... as much as it can be in this way of life. The Riddler had his successes and defeats; he sustained a diverting circle of activities and a positive relation with his friends and boyfriend.

Until his boyfriend... changed, though Ed wouldn't admit that to anyone, even less to himself.

If he closed his eyes on the few... blunders, he could pretend these never happened. He _could pretend_ things stayed perfect between the two of them instead of spiralling out of control.

"Why do you let him hit you?"

Question couldn't be more _blunt_ with his straightforward inquiries...

"He doesn't 'hit' me, he... just forgets we don't have the same limits."

Vic Sage didn't comment, he administered hot water on the last injured area, subsequent to his meticulous disinfectant washing.

"I take it the needle pricks are another downside of him not getting the 'limits'."

Eddie bit his lip.

"That was consensual. For... an experiment."

"How _many_ experiments?!"

He didn't answer. He couldn't lie, couldn't dissimulate this: the inside of his elbows spoke for him. Those will disappear, like the bruises. Neither the needles nor the blows scarred. Sometimes the marks took a few days to one week or two to vanish, but they _always_ faded away. Whereas it didn't make it any less pleasant, the upside is that he wasn't wearing scars left by Jonathan.

Not yet, at least.

"What is next step? He'll bring a knife in bed? A candle to burn his name on your flesh?!"

"You are dramatizing there, Vic.", Eddie sighed. "Neither are Jon's style; when he gets a candle it's to play with hot wax, this never leaves permanent imprints. The knife is... more of James Gordon Jr.'s style. With him I have to stay on my guards not to end up stabbed after sex."

He smiled, despite _none of this_ being amusing. Part of Jon's changes in demeanor is due to Edward's not even hidden infidelities, his reiterated one-night stands. James figures amongst the least recommendable persons to spend a night with, what doesn't keep Ed from returning to his place frequently. This got explained by the... dark, shameful side of him that _enjoys_ to get hurt.

"One of these days, you'll regret your self-destructive habits."

"Like my friendship with the man who inflicted me a _mental breakdown_ the _day_ we met because in place of responding to my riddles, he turned them into philosophical questions which could never find a proper answer and therefore, will forever remain unsolved?"

Vic put the bowl of hot water and the damp washcloth back on the low table of his living room, in his apartment. He stood up from the couch to enter his bedroom, Ed heard him rummaging in his dresser.

"Exactly. See? Your choices in matter of acquaintances are _terrible._ ", he came back with a clean pajama. "Now make yourself at home, this evening we're watching X-Files episodes then I'll show you my latest theory on why the Government doesn't want you to buy cheesecakes. I have a pot of untouched Häagen-daz in the freezer and I'll order pizza while you shower. Does the plan sound good?"

"Sure thing.", Eddie smiled. "You don't ask me what pizza I want?", he queried as he stood up, wincing a bit due to bruises on his thighs and stomach.

"When you are in this denial-over-what-happened-but-wanting-comfort-about-it mood, you go for simple food in place of elaborated recipes. So it will be a Regina, an anchovy-flavored one and a four cheeses."

"Three pizzas? You invited someone?"

"The slices we won't eat this evening will serve as my lunch for the incoming days. Now hurry up and worry not, I take care of everything."

Eddie laughed, then took the required steps to reach the bathroom. He crossed his tired gaze in the mirror, met his swollen left eye.

Denial _is_ indeed what he does best.

He must recognize nevertheless: it's easier to _relax_ with Vic Sage, who doesn't live in Gotham and is enough of an in-between not to have problems nurturing a friendship bond with a 'villain'. It's convenient to let go of the tension with him; a goal much more difficult to achieve with his rogue buddies in their town, where he must maintain a _facade_ on.

One question lingers regarding this shell Edward built around himself: how much longer can he keep it together before it falls apart?

♡><♡

Bruce Wayne has always been the archetype of 'out of reach'. They don't play in the same yard, Edward never thought he has the _beginning_ of a chance with someone of this... rank.

Does he know the truth? _Naturally,_ he found it out a while ago. He suspected Bruce Wayne is Batman _before_ he became the Riddler, a theory he developed thanks to the Bat's first sidekick and the original Batgirl. Figuring out Richard Grayson is Robin and the daughter of the Commissioner Gordon, Barbara, is Batgirl hasn't been a hardship for pre-Riddler, pre-teen Edward. This deduction occurred before he even adopted his last name. Notwithstanding he made up his 'Nygma' alias since childhood, he hadn't concretized this choice prior his Riddler coming out.

He was not Edward Nashton anymore, he deemed he left this identity in his birthtown when he ran away at eleven. During the transition period as a street kid in Gotham, he hadn't become E. Nygma. At the time, he was just... Edward.

'Just Edward' figured out the true identities of Gotham City's vigilantes.

As for him, Edward Nygma the Riddler, the Prince of Conundrums, the Mastermind, the 'Evil Genius with the mind of a Five Years Old' as Vicki Vale renamed him in one of the very first articles dedicated to his persona, discovered and accomplished much more, in many fields. _Way_ more than he believed himself capable of. Way more than he... ever envisaged.

"I always had a crush on you.", Eddie whispered tenderly the first time Batman and him kissed.

Years passed since his beginnings, he was in his relationship with Jonathan when they had this first kiss. They were a few months post-Jason Todd's death at the hands of the Joker.

"I know.", Bruce murmured in return.

Even if he hadn't taken off his cowl, he seemed... off. More human, more... vulnerable. Edward's help on a serial killer affair revealed itself indispensable to catch the murderer and lock him in Blackgate. Far from counting as the first Batman/Riddler team-up, tonight remained... different. Bruce lost his son, Ed and the Second Robin were... close. None of the two coped with what happened yet. They were both exhausted, hurt and unable to seek for comfort with someone in their circle.

Riddler because no one understood his odd yet sincere friendship with Robin; although they were supportive, his colleagues and boyfriend couldn't help him through, couldn't assist him to overcome the grief.

Batman because everyone relied on _him._ Alfred, Dick, Babs... they were just as affected by Jason's death, he must be strong for them. It's _his_ role to keep standing instead of allowing himself to show weaknesses.

"Stay with me tonight?", Eddie asked faintly.

Whenever he helps for cases, the bats-and-birds don't drive him back to Arkham or to the GCPD. They wait his next scheme to catch him, they don't arrest him when they pass by at his hideouts to ask for an information or when working with him.

 _This_ specific demand however, is new.

Batman and Riddler did nothing that night, they huddled on the couch in Ed's current apartment.

Two weeks later, despite both being _incredibly intelligent men,_ neither Edward nor Bruce could justify how they woke up in Bruce's master bedroom at Wayne Manor, not wearing anything under the blankets, their clothes of the evening thrown on the oak flooring and rich Persian carpet of the room. Well, _Bruce's garments_ were spread negligently on the floor, whilst Ed folded his shirt, pants, underwear and socks in a neat pile he placed on the seat of the deskchair nearby.

Sunrays flooded by the large bay window giving access to a private terrace. Everything was pleasant in this Spring late morning, with its peaceful environment filled with chirping of birds arising from the park surrounding the property. This atmosphere is so divergent from the endless turmoil of the never-resting, never-sleeping, never-static Gotham City. Thanks to its fringe location, the mansion almost gave Eddie the impression he undertook a trip to the countryside.

Edward rolled on his flank, he sighed of contentment at the feeling of the expensive Egyptian silk sheets under him and the lavender perfume of the fluffy pillows. Who would refuse a taste of luxury lifestyle?

Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned toward him. The sun lighted his toned skin marbled with a myriad of scars. He may have less scars than Jonathan, his are no less impressive. He put his underwear back on before Eddie woke up, and visibly statufied in this position since then. Edward moved on the bed, making noise with the blanket to testify he is awake. This provoked no reaction from the Bat.

Of course. It would be silly to ponder over the _reason_ of his defeated-looking attitude. The first words pronounced this morning were Edward's obvious inference of:

"I knew you'd regret it."

Bruce turned around at last, slowly, he eyed him silently a full minute.

"You don't?"

"... If it was to retort _this,_ why did you take so much time to think of such an 'elaborate' phrasing?"

Batman sighed. Ed sat as well, the sheets covering his waist, not by modesty but because it didn't take a genius to get Bruce would feel uncomfortable if he glimpsed a _view_ of something else than his bare torso. Albeit that... didn't bother him tonight, quite the _contrary._

"I had a great time. One of the... best nights of my life, all things considered. I don't regret it."

Bruce nodded, either to confirm it _has been great_ or to show he doesn't have remorse either. Batman must be in the middle of an ethical inner fight because he had sex with _again_ another villain.

"It doesn't change anything.", he asserted, the conflicted hero talking, not the man. "If you begin a reform program, you'll have my entire support. In the mean time, you are an enemy and I won't go soft on you because of a shag."

"Selina warned me, you _are_ a brute!", he scoffed in a played offended intonation, thereafter he confirmed: "I am not asking for a privileged treatment, I know you merely added me on your list of distractions."

"... You are not a distraction, Eddie. You're a friend. Or... sometimes, you are. I won't forget you were just a child when you entered the business, that you had your share of misery and that life treated you wrong more often than it should have. You were Jason's best friend, that's not something I'd toss aside. When you'll need me, I'll be there, you can count on me to help you move forward the day you decide the Riddler had a good run."

"I know.", he repeated quietly.

Batman knocked him out during his next scheme, punched him over the following one, Ed got a broken ankle over his third thwarted attack: he fell down the stairs after being kicked on the legs by the vigilante.

Yet Edward... still loves him. Despite the blows, the wounds, the broken bones, the smashed dignity, the... emotional betrayal he suffered when Batman showed up with a third Robin. A replacement for Jason. _This_ hurt more than any of the kicks, the punches or the harmful words.

"You love Batman, hu?"

"It's complicated."

"I bet it is."

Vic Sage visited in Gotham less often than Edward traveled to Hub City. Most of the time, they met in other agglomerations to set up trips together. They reserved a week in an hotel of another State, to enjoy holidays as _tourists,_ Eddie under a fake identity, wearing wigs, colored lenses plus clothes which could by no means be linked to the Riddler.

He genuinely needed _this_ break. Whenever he left for more than three or four days, he pretexted a businessman trip. Jonathan believed he was in a mission to strengthen an alliance for his web, whilst this time he saved weeks... in the Rocky Mountains.

Besides, it's humiliating to walk with crutches, he was glad to elapse weeks over the estimated four months during which he'll wear his plaster. Two of said months have been spent at Arkham, followed by three weeks in a hideout with Jon. He longed to finish the allotted time outside town, so that he'll return refreshed, healed, boosted and up to no good.

"If someone broke my leg, no matter what history applies between us, I wouldn't regard him as a love interest.", Vic mentioned casually, he brought a trail of viennoiseries, a coffee cup for him and a hot chocolate mug for Ed.

Question booked a chalet, in the mountains in front of a lake. An isolated location, ideal for the two of them to relax and do occasional visits to interesting places nearby. Sitting on a comfy chair at a table for two on the wooden terrace, they benefitted from a wonderful view on the lake, in front of which they had breakfast after a lazy morning. Before they settled outside, they had been the fortunate audience of a show by two squirrels running on the wooden railing of the terrace. They'll make sure to let almonds, peanuts and other sweets on the railing, in case the adorable creatures came back.

"Are you friends with Huntress?", Eddie asked after a few bites of chocolate croissant.

Vic arched an eyebrow, he sipped his coffee afterwards he relaunched:

"Yes I am. So...?"

"So, hadn't she broken your left arm last year?"

"We were on a case, furthermore she is not _the one_ who _directly_ broke my arm. It's not her fault she handled herself better than me."

"She failed to ensure your protection."

"We are _partners,_ she is not my bodyguard. Besides she was busy fighting opponents, it's not like she purposely left me behind."

Edward stretched. The plaster on his leg may be embarrassing in his opinion, it's far less constraining... here, with the Question, at hundreds miles of his city, where he doesn't have to keep his metaphorical armor on for the rest of Gotham to see.

"I maintain: you have no lessons to give in the realm of weird lovers."

"I have.", Vic rejected, nonchalant. "Helena and I are no longer together, but we became friends who are present for each other when needed."

"You mean Bertinelli and you don't fuck anymore?"

"... No Eddie, we don't.", he shook his head, his dyed black hair with its visible auburn roots waving in the movement. "That's rather _common_ in itself: only Gotham citizens consider it standard to perpetuate sex with their exs, have one-night stands left and right while they _are_ in a relationship and pay prostitutes regardless they are engaged in a romance or not. Your crazy town _deserves_ its popular nickname of 'Sin City'."

"It definitely does!"

They laughed at the truthful denomination. They were in for weeks of vacation, away from the Rogues Gallery, Batman, the Third Robin, the Second Batgirl, Oracle, Nightwing and everyone else. Edward aspired to enjoy every minute of this well-deserved break with his good friend.

♢●♢

Ra's al Ghul represents a source of fascination from the first time Edward and him met.

The surprising fact, is to attest this attraction could be mutual.

"I will never be able to repay you for this."

Emotion bulged in his chest as Eddie cuddled next to the immortal on the small couch covered of red corduroy fabric.

"I don't strive to be repaid."

The magician's fingers brushed against Edward's hairless skull, in a gentle caress. This skin-to-skin sensation when someone or himself touches his head is highly disturbing to the former Riddler. He took such dedicated care of his hair, the silky orange strands constituted a trademark aspect of his charms and, to his own humble opinion, of his 'ravishingly gorgeous' appearance. He changed of style a few times, his hair was longer and tied in ponytails, buds or pigtails his first years in the business; he opted for mid-long free hair when he went from green spandex to green, purple and black suits. Once he tried a shorter cut, more 'man-like' as Selina qualified mockingly. The experiment didn't satisfy him much, he was glad he belongs to the 'growing fast' type, he had been pleased to recover his now habitual mid-long haircut, his hair falling to his chest past the top of his shoulders.

Waking up from one year in a coma and recovering from a complete amnesia had been... peculiar, to say the least. He retrieved his memories in a few months, only to discover he has a brain cancer.

Over the years, Ra's and him kissed a few times, spoke astronomy and philosophy, had sex a handful of nights during his Riddler run. It never meant much, nothing that would justify... this.

"I have a complaint.", Eddie grinned, because immensely grateful or not he _must_ remain a smug brat even in this context. "Why hadn't the Lazarus pit made my hair grow back?"

"For the same reason it didn't restore your normal weight.", Ra's responded with delicacy. "These will come back the natural way, your hair will grow back, your strength will return if you take care of yourself. The pit cured your cancer and multiple baths made you immune to any type of human disease; the rest, like your _health_ is comprised in your morphology, that cannot be impacted."

"... Why me?"

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are special. You are not the first Gothamite or Gotham-related person my daughter and I help, you won't be the last. Jason Todd, Bane, Bruce Wayne, Damian, Timothy Drake, Cassandra Cain... you are one among others."

" _Not everyone_ swam in your magical bubble bath."

"... Only you could label the legend that is the Fountain of Youth _every_ mythology refers to a... jacuzzi tub."

"I have a gift."

Ra's smiled. He never laughed, not in a... very long time. Be that as it may, this kid often came close to earning a tiny chuckle from him.

"Are you in love with me?"

"When you are as old as I am, Edward, you don't see humans as potential love interests, rather as... children you may bond with. Short-time partners at most, you fit within this category. Not to underline, Damian, the Red Hood and the Detective will forever be welcomed under my roof, and you are friends with the latests plus assisted my grandson enough times for me to give you a hand."

"And... nothing more?"

"And I _appreciate_ your company. Always have, always will. Do you really need 'more'?"

"... I guess I can feel sated with that."

He was a hint disappointed, though it would be foolish to expect the former Head of the Demon before he gave his title to Talia would feel... more than a sympathetic attachment towards him.

"No return for the Riddler?"

Eddie shook his head no.

"I guess this life died with the old me. I don't regret it, I am proud of what I've done. Despite the difficult moments, I _know_ that if I were to start up again, I'd make the same choices."

He leaned in his armchair, drained of energy. An aftereffect of the Lazarus pit, which should vanish over the incoming weeks as he regains his physical fitness. He lost ten kilograms during his treatment against cancer, for him who was already... not skinny, but _far from fat._ His body required a complete rehab to retrieve its normal slim silhouette. He insisted, too: he was in a _hurry_ for his hair to evolve from that short orange fuzz on his head to supple streaks he'll let grow freely without cutting it for _years._

"I am glad.", Vic acknowledged sincerely.

He made the trip to Gotham when Eddie woke up from his coma, and had been a major support alongside Jason Todd, freshly-revealed-undead Stephanie Brown, Bruce Wayne and Harley Quinn whom gradually went from villain to anti-hero over those months.

"I am convinced I'll enjoy the detective experience. I have... valid motives to stay in this side. Steph, Jason, Bruce... you. My fellow Rogues Gallery members who are following Harley and I's path."

"Do you miss Crane?"

Jon had been the... great absentee of Edward's recovery, rehabilitation and recently cured cancer. Ed talked to him twice when visiting at Arkham, antecedent his trip across the world with Jason and Stephanie to reach Ra's fortress, and when he returned. He told him he was cured, and that he will be there for him if Jonathan reformed. It ended in screams, vengeful insults and aggressive threats until two guards forced Scarecrow back into his cell and Edward was ushered to the exit.

Eddie cried for hours that night, curled up in a tight ball, alone in the dark.

Now... although he cared for Jonathan Crane, he came to terms with the fact the once love of his life won't tag along with him.

"A part of me will always miss our happy days.", he relativized. "At the beginning. Our... golden years, when we were in _love._ Before he became violent, before Jason died, before things went... out of control. I am aware what we had is gone, but you won't catch me disrespecting him or denying we were happy. I don't regret I gave him so much of... me. He will forever remain _the_ man I love. If I get in another serious relationship one day, no matter how fine this could be, it won't compete with Jon and I's story of when I was younger."

He noticed Vic tensed next to him, whereas he didn't associate it to jealousy, just to elementary concern. Question has always been _so_ concerned about him. He addressed his acolyte a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?", the other detective replied, his jaw clutched.

"For being one of the best friends I ever had. For never letting me down."

"I am... happy, you think of me as such."

Eddie relaxed, enjoying the moment.

He fell asleep in his armchair; Vic stood up, grabbed a blanket he laid over him. Ed was sound asleep, he won't register this. That's the sole reason Vic whispered a weak, nearly heartbroken:

"What have I done to deserve no more than your friendship?"

He knew he shouldn't react like that, that friendship is as important as love in Edward's perception. His love for Stephanie Brown and Jason Todd is equal, it grew stronger even, than the adoration he felt for Crane at the brightest of their love story, and there never had an ounce of ambiguity regarding the nature of the trio's siblings-like bond. There's also his love for Pamela Isley, who is both his mother of heart and his mentor, his brotherly affection for Selina Kyle, Harley Quinn, or Query and Echo. He has never been interested in them romantically, yet they count in the most important persons of his life.

Vic knew he should feel thrilled he figures amongst this list. It didn't hurt any less to be friendzoned after _all these years_ caring for Edward and... being in love with him.

☆}{☆

Hal Jordan is different.

For a simple reason: contrary to the other men he loves, loved or has _complicated relationships with,_ Green Lantern... doesn't have blue eyes. Jonathan has mirror-like blue eyes, Bruce metallic blue, Ra's extremely clear, opal blue, James Junior sky blue like his sister's. While he was at it, Vic's navy blue eyes fit the characteristic. Hal's irises are of a more common though pretty, rosewood shade.

Eddie smiled to himself, one morning as he woke up before him. He cast a quick glance to the sleeping form on the mattress. Slowly not to disturb his slumber, he moved to the side, contemplating his relaxed features.

Hal is different, not only because of the brown eyes.

Hal is all warm hands, greedy mouth, alien reflexes, hysterical laughs, silly jokes, hilarious anecdotes, 'walking-flying disaster' mode, impressive endurance during their performances and shameless, innovative propositions. They made love on an asteroid once, his ring created a force field, a bubble of breathable air around it. The threesomes and generally _open_ behaviors are a bonus, Jordan has no problem sharing. Oh and, since they were both into cosplay, they set numerous entertaining roleplay sessions. During the latest, they had a parodied viril discussion about justice and responsibilities as they pretended to be Batman and Superman under the shower.

Tonight had been 'ordinary', just the two of them and not too many gimmicks. They watched a movie, had dinner in front of the action scenes, got a little grabby over dessert, and ended in bed for a multiple rounds race.

Hal Jordan doesn't ask, he doesn't care about the scars, didn't mind the riddles a few years earlier, doesn't make fun of his kinks and masochistic tendencies. He never said anything the times Edward had nightmares when they slept together, he never used his 'villainous activities' against him back then.

He is caring, he takes him as he is, not as he could want him to be.

Next time they met, the chaotic vigilante went all out.

Eddie leaned against his shoulder as they watched an Earthrise.

Who better than a Lantern to organize a flawless date on the moon? They had a picnic, some bizarre yet tasty extraterrestrial drink Hal introduced, gentle sex and now watched the Earthrise from under their bubble of viable atmosphere.

Perhaps Eddie shouldn't have pushed his luck, but today after their delightful hours out of time, he felt... at ease. Jolly.

"Do you love me?"

The words slipped out, Edward's heart pounded fast in his ribcage when he realized they traversed the barrier of his lips. From a nebulous thought, it became a question.

Ed removed his head from Hal's shoulder when his partner... guffawed.

Eddie's hot sensation morphed into the quasi-physical _pain_ of being taken for an idiot.

"W... why are you laughing...?"

Faithful to his exaggerated, demonstrative personality, Hal was lying on his back, arms spread in the star position, his chest rose and fell, tears streaming from under his beak-like mask. He rolled his head to the left, gazed at Edward who hadn't moved.

"That was a great joke!", the Lantern rejoiced.

"... Love is a joke to you?"

"It is!", he chuckled some more. "Even more for us: you and I don't love each other, Eddie! We are part-time lovers who shag once or twice a month. I love our games, your cute face and your perfect ass. But of course not, I couldn't ever 'love' someone like you."

Ed rectified his position, to lie on top of him, chest to chest.

"You are right.", he purred. "It's a great joke."

They kissed hungrily, weren't long to conclude with _more sex._

Edward never evoked love with him again.

When Hal escorted him back to Earth later on, he stopped by at Vic's before returning to Gotham. His friend shared his time between Hub City and Gotham, he wasn't at 'Sin City' this week.

Ed didn't want to explain his... embarrassment to his teammates, even if the Third Batgirl and Red Hood are grown adults now.

Steph does kinda the same (except for the masochistic side...), she collects lovers left and right without getting involved in relationships. As she unsubtly pointed out once, she is... not selective:

"That's why bisexuals are the coolest," she had boasted, "we get a _twice more extended_ range of potential partners."

They had fun the day they debated this, under Jason's skeptical though amused comments.

"You cannot understand, Jaybird.", their eggplant queen jested. "Sex is a _necessary_ activity to keep the internal mechanism functioning. If we spend too many weeks without a good time, the system bugs! Like for robots."

"Wouldn't have defined it more adequately.", Eddie validated.

Jason smiled.

"Then you admit it's a _weakness_ you depend on to keep running."

"Do not ruin one of the _rare_ talents humanity possesses! Even if I feel for you: asexuality must _suck._ "

"... Thanks a lot, Steph."

They giggled. Teasing is a prime dynamic of their everyday interactions from their beginnings, when Edward was the Riddler for less than two years, Jason freshly endorsed the Robin mantle and before Stephanie became Spoiler.

Still... right now Eddie won't bother them. Steph wouldn't get the issue, she has her own 'Hal Jordans', the most recent being Cassie Sandsmark and Zachary Zatara. Sexual partners and somewhat friends whom she appreciates and vice versa, but would never 'love' in the romantic sense of the term. As for Jason... he has no idea how that attachment works, he struggled enough over his teenage years to understand _why_ it seems unavoidable to practically everyone else. Now past his mid-twenties, Red Hood _attested_ the feeling as he noted its displays around him without having ever felt it, unable to experience this kind of attraction.

So there, Ed ended up at Vic Sage's for comfort. He held him close all the while as he cried, after Edward told him he is an imbecile for caring for someone who doesn't see in him more than a _plaything._

One thing leading to another, they elaborated a revolutionary theory about ghost ships, plus watched extracts of Pirates of the Caribbean after conjuring up accurately the Flying Deutschman.

"I don't think I am the relationship material.", Eddie rendered his verdict, late at night, after they covered every single white board in Vic's flat of equations, strange as Hell conspiracy theories and green and blue question marks.

Vic chuckled.

Ed glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

" _You_ are so funny. Eddie, you are the _most_ 'desperate to find love at all costs' person I ever met. You _are_ the relationship material!"

Edward grumbled though didn't argue, knowing how truthful that statement is.

"I wonder what is wrong with me."

Vic immediately went serious again upon detecting the 'down' mood as Ed continued:

"I am a detective, I have awesome friends, a team, a... great life. I've been the Riddler since I was thirteen, I survived and achieved... so much from then. Now I turned thirty-five less than two months ago, I am happy and I am... doing good. Yet I can't shake off the burden of relationship problems. I suspect it doesn't come from the others, that the problem is just... me."

"I promise you there's nothing 'wrong' with you, Edward.", he pledged in a firm, reassuring voice. "I know you for long enough to _assure you_ you are not a problem. If you want to work on that nonetheless, maybe you could... try to get attached to someone different, for once. Not to someone who hurts you, like Crane and Wayne, not to someone who sees you as an interesting being without _knowing_ you, like Jordan or Ra's al Ghul. I won't reference to the others, a luck you never reckoned them proper boyfriends."

Eddie laughed. Indeed, no need to remind James Junior, Digger Harkness, Thomas Elliot or, the latest two-weeks long 'relation' he had with none other than John Constantine.

"Should I try someone like you?", he prompted jokingly.

Vic's heart skipped a beat.

"Someone like... me?"

He wished Ed won't notice how full of... pathetic, childish hope his tone sounded.

Clearly, he didn't, for he answered:

"Yup. Someone who would be my friend before being my lover. I could try dating websites... you'd help me write a profil? You've done that a few times."

"Yes... and it never gave birth to more than weeks-long relations at most."

"I guess we'll have to search some more."

"... Obviously."

Vic hoped he didn't sound too... bitter, particularly when, the tomorrow day, he watched Ed write a _love profil_ on the _Internet._ For the self-proclaimed best detective of Earth, is Edward Nygma _blind_ or genuinely not getting his obstinacy to bury him in the friendzone is becoming hurtful?

♧?♧

Vic Sage stroked the side of his face. The bruised side of the face of the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on.

Edward Nygma. Once the Riddler. Now a reformed man for years, a famous Private Investigator. More recently, he adopted the stage name of Oracle, a symbol Barbara Grayson gave him when she entered in politics. Mayor of Gotham for a few months, Mrs Grayson shone via the official way, supported by the extended Batfamily and more than anyone by her husband, retired from his Nightwing run, and her two children.

Lots of things changed, but not the spirit itself. Edward had been hurt on a case... by one of his psycho ex boyfriends. Jonathan Crane, who became a Yellow Lantern and a member of the newest deadly team in town, comprised of him, Phoenix, Mockingjay and the Second Magpie.

Jonathan Crane, Timothy Drake, Esther Castle formerly known as Enigma who designed herself a 'Mockingjay' mantle when joining Tim, and Duela Dent.

Going after Tim wasn't a hardship for the Batfamily. He was a traitor, he deserved to be treated as such. Ed knew why he never liked this boy.

Fighting against his biological daughter wasn't an issue for Edward either. He had been taken aback to unveil one of the... Arkham guards, who raped him during his teenage years over one of his stays in the asylum, got _pregnant from him,_ didn't abort and put the baby up to adoption, whilst making sure she kept a method for said baby to be informed of her origins when reaching a settled age. They welcomed the redheaded young woman he never heard of before, his team and him were ready to accept her in their family. Esther stepped in the other side prior they got to bond, they considered her choice made. Nothing to regret there.

But Jon?

It will _always hurt,_ to fight against Jon.

And it hurt all the more, to _get hurt_ by him.

Ed was lying on his flank on the leather couch, after he showered and let himself getting patched up. His head on Vic's knees, wearing a simple bathrobe under the blanket that covered him. He was exhausted and in pain, but instead of squatting the bedroom, he wanted... company. He wanted to be comforted.

When he arrived earlier, Question inquired why he wasn't with his team.

"You belong to our main team.", Ed had retorted. "And... Steph and Jay don't understand. They are the most supportive siblings I could dream to have, but... they don't get it. They don't know, they can't see. I could spend hours explaining it, nobody... understands, what there is between Jonathan and I. Why we won't ever stop being... us."

"You think _I_ understand?!"

"You do. You were there, you... know me better than anyone. Probably even better than Stephanie or Jason."

They hugged.

"Won't your boyfriend worry?"

"... We broke up last week.", Eddie discarded, sheepish.

Vic frowned.

It may displeased him, Walter Joseph Kovacs, known as Rorschach was the closest to a healthy relationship Edward had, the two met four months ago and were together since then.

"Why?"

"Because he slapped me. The... third time that happened, I put an end to this. I don't want another relationship like that, so even less with someone I have very _limited_ interest in."

"... You did right, then. I'm proud of you."

Ed forced a smile on his lips.

He was thirty eight, nothing changed: he attracts exclusively violent persons. Or persons not invested enough to keep him around.

He must have inherited of a bad karma when it comes to romance.

"Sing me something.", he requested feebly, his left hand drawing small circles on the fabric of the pajama pant at a few centimeters from his cheek.

"I... don't sing well...", Vic blushed, embarrassed by the demand.

"I don't care.", Eddie sighed. "Just a li'l song. Please."

Vic's fingers tangled in the soft orange hair. He took his courage between his hands:

"How about a song that... reflects how I feel towards our situation?"

"Sounds good.", he approved, lazily moving under the blanket, his head shifted mildly but didn't quit its position: his right cheek pressed on Vic's lap like on a pillow, his light green gaze turned toward the night out of the window, beyond the low table, TV and frames on the wall.

Quite a lot of pictures on the walls portray... him, while he was at it. Comprehensible in itself: Vic and him enjoy each other's company and have such an _amont_ of joyous shared memories.

Edward wants a distraction, his friend knows it. He wants to relax, as ever when he visits. By getting treated, healed, shushed, listened to, lulled, taken care of. Sometimes they cuddle, other times they stay at sharing over science, geek stuff or conspiracy theories. Sometimes a bit of everything, but singing Ed to sleep is new.

His strokes on the pumpkin orange hair embraced a sustained rhythm.

Meaningless to _search_ for a song. If he couldn't _tell_ Edward how he felt, perhaps he could... sing it to him.

" _I... won't lie to you._ "

He felt Eddie tensing under him, he most likely didn't expect _this_ song. Not leaving room for doubt, Vic replaced the lyrics of 'he' by 'they', because to him, none of Riddler-Oracle's love interests / boyfriends / abusers depending on the point of view, deserved his love, traumas, attention and tears.

" _I know they're just, not right... for you._ "

Vic ignored how Ed's previously relaxed position fussed until he curled up, as to shield himself whilst the melody of the first couplet echoed.

When he arrived at the refrain, the redhead's body was shaking against him.

" _I know I can treat you better... than they can,  
__And any boy like you deserves a... gentleman,  
__So tell me why are we wasting time,  
__On all your wasted crying,  
__When you should be with me instead?_

 _I know I can treat you better...  
__Better than they can!_ "

A few tears escaped from Eddie's eyelashes, they dropped on Vic's pajama pant.

" _I'll... stop time for you,_  
_The second you say you'd like me to._  
_I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing,_  
_Baby, just to wake up with you..._  
_You would be everything I need, and this could be so different,_  
_Tell me what you want to do._ "

Vic didn't notice his throat tightened until it became hard to articulate, to the point when he reached the last couplet he was not singing anymore, but letting out vain promises with a broken voice:

" _Give... me a sign,  
__Take my hand, we'll be fine.  
__Promise I won't let you down._

_Just know that you don't... have to do this alone,_  
_Promise, I'll never let you down._ "

Edward moved, his head still resting on Vic's thighs, so that he could look up at him again.

His voice mixed up with Vic's as he finished the song alongside with him:

" _'Cause I know I can treat you better, than they can,_  
_And any boy like you, deserves a... gentleman._  
_Tell me why are we wasting time,_  
_On all our wasted crying_  
_When you should be with me instead?_  
_I know I can treat you better..._ "

"See?", Vic whispered through tears he wasn't aware he released. " _You_ are the singer, stop asking me to take the role for you..."

They were both laughing while crying. Vic concluded, with the tenderness he conveyed for his Eddie alone:

" _Better than they can..._ "

Eddie raised on his elbows, his mid-long ginger hair waving like a cascade as it followed the gesture.

They fulfilled, Vic whispered, not singing but _promising:_

" _Better than anyone can..._ "

Edward's lips brushed against his.

Sweet, delicate.

Loving.

" _Better than the world can..._ ", he returned the promise.

How could he miss SUCH clues? Detective, hu? His ego took one Hell of a blast: he spent over twenty years going from a man to another when THE person who loves him, romantically speaking, more than anyone, was... literally just there. He opened his eyes, everything seemed so _simple,_ so... evident. Really, _what on Earth took him so much time...?!_

He addressed his... partner, an apologetic yet radiant smile. Albeit dismayed he didn't realize sooner, the priority was not to feel sorry, but to catch up on the lost time.

Vic too, _deserves better_ than how Ed treated him so far. Perhaps they could... finally give each other this 'better' everyone craves?

Edward must say, he forgot everything when they kissed again, this same _promise_ materialized, stronger than ever, in the ambient air, surrounding them like a halo.

It resembled a pep talk of "I know you are damaged but so am I, maybe even deeper than you are. I love you _as_ you are. Instead of sticking to our status of shattered pieces thrown apart, let's be broken together."

With a bit of luck, they could even heal if treated well. They could do it. They'll manage, they were not alone in the road of emotional recovery.

It's part of the life they signed for. Part of the game.

After all, you cannot hope to get fixed if you haven't been broken first.


End file.
